It's Game Time!
by Little-Arlis
Summary: The Brotherhood challenge the X-Men to a game of Truth or Dare. But...maybe this game's purpose runs a bit deeper than the X-Men think. Rated for language, possibly some dirty thoughts, and some downright twitchy dares.
1. A Plan

Disclaimer: Yes! I own X-Men: Evolution! I WIN! No...not really. I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Erm...thanks for reading this! ^-^  
  
Chapter 1: A Plan  
The Brotherhood Boarding House was surprisingly quiet. Any passerby would have instantly noticed the lack of loud head-throbbing music and shouts of un-supervised teenage boys. Today was a different story. Today, the Brotherhood was quite tame. Or, as tame as they ever would be. Inside the broken-down living room, behind a few stacks of "to do" homework that would never be done and a few old sandwiches, Pietro Maximoff plotted. The Quicksilver was hunched over a notebook with several unintelligible scrawls floating across the pages. His grin broadened as he lifted his right hand bearing a black pen and drew a thick slash across the page. "YES!"  
Lance Alvers drifted into the beaten room with a glass of milk in hand and a quizzical expression. "What'd you do now?"  
Pietro wore an expression of sheer delight and pompousness. "What did I do? I just finished the X-Men, that's what I did!"  
Lance's eyebrow arched. "You on something, Speedy?"  
"It's THE Quicksilver to you, and no, I'm not on anything." Although Pietro wore a grin that he knew would drive Lance to drag the speed demon down to get a drug test. "But...the X-Men will wish I was on something other than their tail!"  
"You're getting high off tails?"  
"No, you moron!" In the blink of an eye, Pietro was leaning on Lance's shoulder. "Nobody's high. Except maybe Toad, but who cares about that? The point is I've figured out how to drive the X-Men to destruction! It's all written here!" Two blinks of an eye, and Pietro was gone and back beside Lance with the notebook. "Read!" The notebook was thrust into Lance's hands and the curious earth shaker scanned the pages skeptically.  
Pietro watched Lance's expression shift from amused to plain confused, then concerned. "...This is chicken scratch!" Lance growled. "Just because you can do everything at super speed doesn't give you an excuse to write like...like...a monkey! Who the hell is going to be able to read this crap?!"  
Pietro "humph-ed" and snatched the notebook back. "Shows how much YOU know. This happens to be the greatest plan in history!"  
Just then, a lazy voice sounded from a dark corner of the room. "Yo, since when did I make a plan?" From the shadow came a cackling Toad with a toothpick hanging lazily from his lip.  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Pietro...I definitely think Toad's on something."  
Pietro growled. "Thatsnotthepoint! Itsmybrilliantplanyoushouldbethinkingabout! Theplantheplantheplan!" He jumped up and down a few times to accent his mini-tantrum.  
Lance grabbed Pietro by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Shut the hell up, Speedy! Just because you live the fast life doesn't mean we do too! Speak normally for once!"  
"Yeah? Well..." Pietro's face betrayed his fishing for a comeback. "Well...you're a slo-mo!" The Quicksilver stuck his tongue out in a childish manner.  
Toad chuckled. "Heh."  
Lance ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed. "Okay, Mr. Speed. What's this brilliant plan of yours?"  
Pietro grinned, then stopped. "I'm NOT on speed!" He ignored Lance's laughter and continued. "ANYWAY, this is only the most brilliant plan ever conceived by a mutant!" He threw his fist in the air, and paused. "Or a human!" He collected his hand and flipped through the notebook. "Okay, hereswhatwedo." Pietro grabbed Lance's head and pulled the earth shaker's ear close. Toad cocked his head to try and comprehend the whisperings, but the frog boy could hear nothing other than unintelligible blabber.  
As Pietro pulled away, eyes glimmering with pride and malice, Lance could only stare at the ground. It seemed at first glance that Lance was overcome with joy. Second glance proved first glance wrong. "What...the...HELL?! That's your brilliant plan?!"  
Pietro grinned and nodded. "Uh-huh."  
"That's...that's..." Lance couldn't even begin to describe this shamble of a plan. "What the HELL are you on?! You think playing "Truth or Dare" with the X-Men is going to stop them?"  
"Yeah." Pietro only chuckled and shook his head slowly, patting Lance on the shoulder. "Oh, Lance...LanceLanceLanceLanceLance...your mind is so simple." He smiled in a way that can be only described as a teacher to a young mentally handicapped child. "You don't see the sheer beauty of it all. This wouldn't be merely a game. This would be a dagger slicing through the protective skin of the X-Men. Think about this. The X-Men can't be nearly as perfect as they let on. Though this innocent game we can probe and purge the darkest secrets of these so-called heroes. As for dares? We can dare them to do things they would never do. But, would any of those stuck-up sissies turn down a challenge in any way? Of course not! That's the brilliance of it!" He chuckled. "We can't lose! And after their spirits are broken and confidence beaten, secrets smeared across the floor, it will be easy to crush them in our next fight."  
Lance stared off into space, letting it sink in. It made a lot of sense. Pietro could be right. This could seriously damage the morale of the X-Men. But would Lance ever admit Pietro to be right? "Even if you put it that way. Your "plan" is just stupid. But it would be fun to see Summers squirm..." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah...I guess I'll go along with it."  
Pietro grinned evily, the finer points of his plot whirling about his brain. He turned to a cackling Toad. Toad removed the toothpick from his mouth and smirked. "Count me in, yo." 


	2. A Note on the Bed

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you SO much for the comments! ^-^ I feel all special now...hehe  
  
Chapter 2: A Note on the Bed  
  
Kurt had been staring ahead for more than five minutes now. His yellow eyes unblinking, his body rigid and cold. So this was death? It couldn't be that bad as long as he didn't spend it in this cupboard. He wondered how long it would take for somebody to find him, to free him from his binds. Sure he could teleport, but it would be no use. If he used his ability, Kurt Wagner would be no more.  
The rustling of glasses in the cupboard next to Kurt's signaled the presence of another human being. Kurt's muscles tensed. It would soon be all over.  
Scott opened the cupboard door innocently searching for the box of Mrs. Fields chocolate chip cookies. Instead of giant cookies, Scott was greeted with a loud shriek that he returned. It took Scott a few seconds to realize that Kurt was curled up inside the snack cabinet. Scott had dropped the can of soda he was holding, but didn't hear it hit the ground. "Kurt, what are you doing in there?!" He nearly shouted.  
Kurt's eyes widened and he held a hand out. "Shhh...not so loud. She might hear me..."  
"Get out of there." Scott continued in a harsh whisper.  
"Nien." Kurt replied in a frustrated tone.  
"Then at least tell me why you're in the snack cabinet." Scott was suddenly curious. This was indeed a strange situation, even strange for the fuzzy elf hiding out inside the cabinet.  
"Vell...it all started ven Kitty took zat cooking class. Now she thinks zat I am her taste tester."  
Scott was further confused. "I thought you loved food."  
"Ja, but her muffins bounce!" That truth ended the argument.  
Scott's bewildered face betrayed his calm act. "Well...erm...I'm heading up to my room. Come on." As Kurt hopped from the cabinet, Scott cleaned up and threw away his now gutless soda can. He grabbed two sodas from the fridge and two Mrs. Fields cookies from Kurt's hiding spot. Scott and Kurt then snuck upstairs to Scott's bedroom.  
  
The bedroom door shut slowly, and a gentle click told Scott that his door was safely locked. Kurt shook himself once in a manner similar to a dog after it emerges from a swimming pool. "Thanks, Scott. I don't think Kitty vill find me here..."  
"Let's hope not." Scott tossed Kurt a soda, which the elf caught in his right hand. The flying cookie was caught squarely in Kurt's mouth. "Fank you." Kurt mumbled around the giant cookie.  
Scott's eyebrow arched. "No problem..." He still had his bag slung over his shoulder. Scott proceeded to his bed, where he tossed his bag onto the plushy white comforter. Just as Scott was about to turn, something on the bed caught his eye. "Wha...hello." Scott reached down to the small piece of paper folded up into a tiny football sitting on his bed. Tiny black scratchings spelled "Summers" on the small paper football.  
Kurt drifted over to the mutant with the note and took another bite out of his cookie. "Vas is das?" He motioned to the note with his tail while he downed a gulp of soda.  
Scott shrugged. "I dunno." He opened it slowly.  
Kurt grinned. "Maybe it is a love note from Jean, ja?"  
Scott smiled slightly but tried to hide it. "As much as I wish it were, I'm pretty sure it's not." He unfolded the little football and read the hastily scrawled note. Summers,  
Brotherhood. X-Men. Abandoned warehouse down the street from school. 3:30 Friday. Be there. Prepare for a battle of Truth or Dare.  
Lance Scott blinked. Kurt snatched the note and read it himself. The German boy chuckled. "Mien gott. What losers. Are we really going to go through with this?" "Of course. You think I'm going to back down to Alvers? Think again, Kurt. We'll beat them at their little game." "Scott...I really don't like that gleam in your shades." "What gleam?" "That gleam you get when you're thinking something evil that involves a plan I never want to be a part of." "Kurt...that's the light reflecting off my glasses." "Oh. Well, it always foretells that you're thinking something evil that involves a plan I never want to be a part of." Scott sighed. "Thanks, Kurt. Thanks." Kurt grinned. "No problem." 


	3. Spread the Word!

Disclaimer: OMG I own EVERYTHING X-Men! They're all mine! No...not really. I'm just the kid who writes stupid stories about them while owning nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Feh...last chapter...ARGH Fanfiction.net felt like being evil and messed up the last paragraph...so it's all squished together and ugly. I'm sorry...-_- And the comment from SickMindedSucker prompted the intro of this chapter. Hope it's okay with you! ^-^  
  
Chapter 3: Spread the Word!  
Scott chuckled. "Kurt, I'm not evil, and I'm not planning anything."  
"Hmm..." The furry elf scratched his chin. "Zas is true. Since when can Scott come up with an evil plan?"  
"Thanks, Kurt. Thanks."  
Kurt opened his fanged mouth to speak, but was cut off by a rattling of the doorknob. "Hello?" This voice was a dead giveaway of the owner; Kitty.  
Kurt's face paled beneath his blue fur. "Mien gott..."  
Scott motioned to his bed. "Under there."  
The doorknob rattled more. "Like...hello? Scott? Are you there?"  
"Kurt, go!" Scott whispered as Kurt dove under the bed and gathered up his tail. His soda and cookie still sat on Scott's nightstand. His voice rose. "Just a minute, Kitty!"  
"Uh...Scott...like, open up!" Kitty came flying through the door. She immediately put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Busy, Scott?"  
"Erm...no?"  
"Good. Like, have you seen Kurt?" Kitty began to look around the room.  
"Yi...no." Scott looked nervously down to the bed. "Erm...Kitty. I think there's something I should tell you."  
"Mmm-hmm..." The girl was looking about aimlessly through drawers and through Scott's closet.  
"Here. Read this." Scott tossed the note over to Kitty.  
Kitty inspected the note while rummaging about in Scott's sock drawer. The giggle started with a slight shaking of her shoulders. The giggle grew to a laugh, grew to a guffaw as Kitty found herself clinging to Scott's bureau for support, the note at her feet, and tears streaming down her face.  
Scott stared. "Erm..." His eyebrow twitched.  
Kitty shook her head slowly, snatching the note up and standing shakily. "Like, sorry. Got a little...yeah."  
"So I see..." Scott tapped his foot.  
"So...like...are we really going along with this?" A puzzled Kitty handed the note back to Scott.  
"Well, yeah. You think we're going to back down to the Brotherhood?"  
"Like, no. But...like, it's so stupid! Truth or Dare? Can they get any more pathetic?"  
"I have no idea...."  
"Anyway, so, like, is this required?"  
"Yes."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No. You're going. I am, and so is Kurt."  
"Oh! So that means you've seen him today!"  
Scott mentally slapped himself. The hiding Kurt cringed. Thanks a lot, Scott... Kurt made a mental note to torture Scott later.  
Scott ran a hand through his hair and looked down, trying to think up a good lie. "Well, I haven't seen him. I'm just assuming that he's going to go."  
"But if you said it was like, required, shouldn't everybody have to go?"  
"Yes, but they don't know about it."  
"So you have seen him." Kitty crossed her arms and locked Scott in a pissy, don't-mess-with-me stare. "So, like, where is he?"  
"He's...uhhh..."  
Kitty rolled her eyes and leaned down casually to check under Scott's bed. She was met with a pair of yellow eyes. "Kurt!"  
The blue elf gulped. "Kitty...how nice to see you..."  
"I've been looking everywhere! I'm, like, working on a set of blueberry muffins! They'll be ready in..." She looked at her watch. "Oh my God, they were ready, like, 5 minutes ago!" She screeched and ran off.  
Kurt slammed his forehead into Scott's wooden floor. "Scott...you gave me away..." He growled and looked up at the older boy.  
"What?" Scott held his hands out defensively.  
"Great..." Kurt dragged himself out from under the bed and picked lint from his fur, all while muttering to himself in German. "Now I have to eat burned muffins..."  
"Maybe these won't bounce." Scott offered a feeble smile.  
Kurt grumbled and took a sip of his soda.  
"So I'm the bad guy now?"  
The elf shrugged. "Whatever. At least Kitty knows about tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Kurt, 'port around the mansion and alert the team!"  
Kurt stared at Scott while munching on his cookie.  
"Go!" No movement. "Be free!" Nothing. Scott began to make extensive arm gestures while trying to coerce Kurt to spread the news through the institute. "Fly! Live vicariously!"  
Kurt blinked. "You know, that's not making teleporting around the school any more appealing to me." He finished his cookie and took another sip of soda.  
"Kurt...go."  
Kurt sighed. "Okay. Maybe Kitty won't be able to find me if I'm on the run..." With that, the fuzzy elf disappeared. He had let his soda drop, leaving a dark brown fizzy puddle on Scott's floor. 


	4. Recruit the Others

Disclaimer: X-Men is MINE! Actually, no. Just Lance, Pietro, and Kurt. I keep them in a little closet and feed them bread and water three times a day. No, not really. I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Arf...sorry about not updating. I'm a bad girl. *smacks self across face* Oh...and I can't play Evan. I have no desire to. If Evan is OOC and exaggerated, please do not kill me.  
  
Chapter 4: Recruit the Others  
  
Kurt grumbled to himself in German as he rapped on Evan's door. "Evan!" He froze. "Vait a minute...zis is my room too." He shrugged and walked inside. The blue elf tilted his head, sweeping his gaze around the room. "Evan?" A loud thump caused Kurt to jump nervously, and switch on his holo watch. "Evan...?" The closet door jiggled, and a muffled cry was heard within. Kurt blinked and moved to the closet, and knocked lightly on the door. "Evan?" Some rustling inside the closet, and a slam against the door. Kurt blinked.  
"Lemme out! Auntie O? Anybody?"  
Kurt poked the door as if it were alive. "Evan...you are in there? Vhy?"  
"I was changing, and I accidentally locked myself in here!"  
Kurt blinked. "If you cannot get out, vhat makes you think I can get you out?"  
The closet grunted. "Just...turn the doorknob..."  
The furry elf was profoundly confused now. "Erm...okay..." He grasped the doorknob and turned it, feeling a little click in the knob, which allowed Kurt to slowly open the closet door.  
Evan bounded out from the closet depths, wrapping Kurt in a huge, energetic, thank-god-I'm-out-of-there hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
Kurt blinked. "It is no problem." He shrugged and pulled back from his freed roommate, tail flickering curiously. "Evan, Scott vanted me to tell you something."  
Evan busied himself with cleaning up the skateboarding equipment strewn about the room. "Okay? Something to do with some new special mission or something?"  
"Ja. Actually..." Kurt had no idea how to tell Evan this without sounding completely stupid. "Scott got this note from Lance."  
Evan blinked. "Okay. Please don't continue. Much as I'd love to hear about our team leader's steamy homosexual relations between the Brotherhood, I...erm...just ate."  
"Nien! Scott and Lance are NOT gay and it is NOT a love note!"  
"Oh...okay. Continue."  
Kurt let out a sigh of frustration. "In the note Lance states that the Brotherhood and the X-Men are to meet after school tomorrow and play a game of Truth or Dare. Scott is making this required."  
Evan made a face. "But...Auntie O is taking me and Dominic to the movies after school tomorrow..."  
Kurt sighed. He didn't want to mess with Evan's Auntie O plans. "Okay, fine. I'll tell Scott you can't make it..."  
"Thanks, man!"  
"Ja...no problem..." Kurt sighed and left Evan collecting his skateboarding equipment and placing it in the closet of doom. The furry elf followed the corridor down to Rogue's room, keeping apprehensive for Kitty. He heard some shrieking down in the kitchen, and knew that meant the mad baker was down there. With a slight sigh of relief, Kurt approached the door of the room that Rogue and Kitty shared, and knocked. "Rogue?"  
A cough and wheeze greeted Kurt, and a distinct Cajun voice replied, "Come in."  
Kurt opened the door and stepped inside, immediately inhaling the scent of chicken noodle soup. Rogue was lying down in her bed looking even paler than usual. Her blankets wound around her body like the cocoon around a pupa. Remy sat in a chair pulled up to Rogue's bedside, holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Kurt tilted his head. "Rogue?"  
The Goth girl coughed, and looked over at Kurt almost weakly. "Ah'm sick. Ah've got the...the..." She stumbled on her words as she felt a sneeze welling up in her nose. Remy grabbed a tissue box and pulled out a tissue, covering Rogue's nose just as she sneezed. Rogue sniffled once. "Thanks, Remy."  
"Anytime, chere." The Cajun smiled and looked to Kurt. "Now, what do you need?"  
"Erm...I guess nothing...I don't vant to bother you, Rogue."  
The girl nodded, coughing once. "Bah, Kurt."  
"Get better, Rogue." Kurt smiled weakly at her and quickly exited the room. The door closed softly behind him, and he sighed. If Jean takes a rain check, Scott will have a new fur rug on his floor. He shivered. That wouldn't be pretty. The elf followed the corridor deeper until he reached Jean's room. His blue knuckles danced lightly on Jean's door. "Jean?" No answer. "Jeeeeeean?" Nothing. Kurt shrugged and opened the unlocked door. He peeked his fuzzy head in the doorway. "Jean?" Her room was perfectly clean, with no sign of the telepathic redhead. He blinked and stepped in a bit further. Suddenly, movement in the back of the room alarmed the furry elf. He gasped as he saw the cause of the movement; Jean had emerged from her bathroom wrapped in one towel around her torso and another around her hair. Jean let out a shriek and threw her hand out, causing Kurt to slam against a wall. "Vait! Jean! I am not spying! I just need to tell you something!" Jean blinked and let Kurt drop, feeling very embarrassed. "Sorry..." "It is okay. All this comes from Scott. He recently got a note from Lance. Apparently, the X-Men are being challenged by the Brotherhood at a game of Truth or Dare."  
  
Jean arched an eyebrow. Truth or Dare as a challenge? "Kurt...that's odd." "I know, I know. But, Scott is convinced to not back down to them. Ve have to go." Jean sighed. "I suppose you're right. When is this thing?" "Tomorrow after school." Jean nodded. "Okay." As Kurt turned to leave, Jean's voice stopped him. "Wait!" Kurt turned to face Jean. "Ja?" "Erm...sorry...again." Kurt grinned and waved it off. "It is no problem." With that, the furry elf disappeared. 


End file.
